This invention relates generally to latch assemblies, and more specifically, latch assemblies for tailgates of trucks.
Dump trucks are commonly used to haul bulk materials such as aggregate, sand, gravel, dirt and the like. A pivotal dump body is located behind the cab for operation by a hoist between a down or level position for loading and travel, and a raised or tilted position wherein the load can be unloaded by dumping out the rear tailgate.
Such tailgates are typically connected to the dump bodies by top pivots and secured by bottom latches, which the driver can operate from the cab to either lock or release the tailgate as desired. The top pivots are usually fixed so that the tailgate can only open from the bottom, which in turn results in the load being dumped directly behind the truck.
The top pivot pins of some tailgates are removable. This allows the tailgate to be opened from the top, about the bottom latch, so that the load can be dumped further behind the truck. This can be very useful when, for example, it is not possible to back the truck up to the place where the load is to be used.